Une expérience innatendue
by Jukeipe
Summary: Finn travaille trop et veut un peu se détendre de façon solitaire... Mais Blaine va tout chambouler. (Finn x Blaine)


**Bon, oui, je sais ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas fait de fictions… Mais bon, je n'avais pas trop d'inspiration alors… Enfin bref, un petit défi que je me suis imposé moi-même : Du Glee avec du Flaine (un couple pas très exploité voir pas du tout mais bon…), trêve de bla-bla, je vous laisse découvrir.**

C'était un mardi après-midi, les cours étaient enfin finis et Finn travaillait sur une dissertation de biologie. Ce n'était pas trop son domaine, mais en se renseignant sur Internet, il trouvait son bonheur. Ça faisait déjà quelques heures qu'il bossait sur son travail et la nuit commencée à tomber. Epuisé, Finn décida de quitter les pages de recherches Internet pour aller sur les réseaux sociaux. Finn lâcha un soupir en voyant les tweets egocentriques de Rachel et les sarcasmes de Santana envers celle-ci.

« Bon, allez une petite branlette, ça va me détendre. » pense Finn en souriant

Il alla chercher un paquet de mouchoirs dans son placard et se remit assit sur la chaise du bureau en abaissant son jean délavé ainsi que son boxer. Il commença une navigation privée et alla sur différents sites pornographiques afin d'assouvir sa soif de sexe. Finn était un peu en manque, c'est vrai, Rachel ne voulait pas se laisser toucher avant son audition pour la NYADA, elle est vraiment très superstitieuse.

Finn commença à agiter son gros engin de 21 cm tout en le masturbant en lâchant de faibles gémissements. Il regardait en se léchant les lèvres la vidéo lesbienne qu'il était en train d'apprécier. Il se branlait de plus en plus vite tout en relâchant son sexe afin de laisser le plaisir durer. Il agita son bassin pour simuler une pénétration, des gouttes de sueur commençait à se former sur son crâne, Finn était au 7ème ciel.

Tout à coup, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit et une voix demanda :

- Finn, où est la colle s'il te plaît, on a besoin de coller des trucs pour l'exposé avec Kurt et oh…

Blaine se retourna et se mit la main devant les yeux. Finn ne savait pas quoi faire, il cacha son pénis avec un coussin posé sur le bureau. Il avait honte.

-Désolé, j'aurai dû frapper, je reviendrai après…

- Non, c'est bon… balbutia Finn. J'aurai dû fermer la porte à clé. Attends je vais te donner la colle.

Finn se leva, releva son pantalon et alla chercher la colle dans le tiroir de sa table de chevet. Blaine s'était retourné et une érection était apparue dans son pantalon moulant. Pris d'une pulsion sexuelle, il ferma la porte à clé et s'approcha discrètement de Finn.

A peine Finn eut le temps de se retourner pour donner la colle à Blaine que celui-ci lui bondit dessus.

Pris de force, Finn essaya de se débâtir de l'emprise de Blaine, mais sans succès.

- Te voir comme ça, oh Finn, je sais que t'es en manque, ça tombe bien moi aussi. On peut se faire plaisir, personne n'en saura rien. Kurt est occupé sur un site de mode et il ne remarquera pas mon absence. Allez, fais pas le timide.

Le grand dadet sentait l'érection de l'ancien Warbler collé contre son propre sexe. Blaine l'embrassa alors de force, Finn trouvait que Blaine embrassait comme un Dieu… mais non, Finn était hétérosexuel et il avait une copine, il n'allait pas être infidèle. Oh et puis merde, il avait l'occasion de se venger de la fois où Rachel l'avait trompé avec Puck. Il n'allait pas refuser les avances de Blaine, en plus, ce serait une nouvelle expérience qui se présentait à lui.

Finn plongea sa langue dans la bouche de Blaine et ils s'offrirent un baiser des plus sensuels. Finn avait super chaud, et enleva son débardeur pour montrer ses bras musclés. Blaine fît de même en enlevant sa chemise à carreaux, un torse peu musclé mais agréable à regarder apparu. Blaine passa sa main dans le pantalon de Finn et caressa son gros sexe et sa toison qui le recouvrait.

- Waouh, je me disais bien que tu devais être gâté par la nature, je peux y goûter ?

- Bien sûr, gémit Finn

Blaine déboutonna sauvagement le pantalon de Finn et craqua le boxer de ce dernier en prit d'une bouchée le sexe de Finn. Blaine avait de l'expérience avec les hommes, il suçait comme un aspirateur, Finn lâcha de longs gémissements de plaisir. Finn passa ses mains sous sa tête et souriait au plafond.

- Assez, je veux te baiser Blaine ! Souffla Finn

Blaine s'exécuta et se mit à quatre pattes, il lui offrit un cul des plus beaux. Finn dilata les fesses de Blaine à l'aide de sa langue et de son doigt et prit un préservatif caché sous son matelas. Il l'allongea sur son énorme sexe et rentre sec dans Blaine. Finn bouchait la bouche de Blaine tout en faisait des mouvements de va-et-vient coordonnés. Avec une main, Blaine masturbait son long sexe épais entièrement rasé en poussant des petits gémissements de plaisir. Le quarterback accélérait le mouvement, Blaine s'accrochait aux draps tout en dégustant l'extase que lui procurait Finn.

Finn se retira de Blaine pour l'embrasser fougueusement sur la bouche et commença à déposer de doux baisers sur le torse du beau brun pour enfin déguster le sexe de Blaine en le léchant de long en bas, le masturbant et le suçant goulument. Ce n'était pas si dégoûtant que ça, Finn aurait même presque senti un arrière-goût de vanille en léchant le gland de Blaine.

Finn se retira de l'entre-jambe et se mit à quatre pattes en ouvrant ses fesses pour y laisser entrer Blaine. Blaine se précipita vers les fesses de Finn et y enfouit sa tête pour y dilater son anus, Finn se masturbait en fermant les yeux, c'était tellement bon. C'est alors que Finn sentit une chose dure et épaisse entrée dans ses fesses, il ne pût alors pousser un cri de plaisir ardent.

- Tais-toi, tu vas attirer Kurt ! Chuchota Blaine en donnant des coups de bassin tout en embrassant le dos de Finn

La sensation était intense mais douloureuse quand même mais ça valait le coup d'être vécu, Finn n'allait pas tarder à éjaculer tellement ces ébats étaient chauds.

- J'vais juter, soupira Finn

- Pareil, amène-moi ta queue. Dit Blaine

Finn approcha son engin près du visage de Blaine et commença à le branler de plus en plus vite, il sentait que bientôt le beau visage de Blaine allait être aspergé de sperme. Et ce qui fût penser, fût réaliser. Finn grognait en lâchant des slaves de liquide blanc sur Blaine qui se contenta de lécher avec un grand sourire. Finn tremblait, il était à bout de force.

- A moi ! S'enthousiasma Blaine

Finn s'allongea sur le lit et Blaine se mit à genoux au-dessus de lui au niveau de ses cuisses en commença à masturber son sexe tout en caressant le torse de Finn. Finn frottait son sexe dans l'anus de Blaine pour l'aider à lâcher la sauce plus vite. Blaine éjacula sur le torse de Finn en se mordant les lèvres. Puis il descendu vers le visage de Finn pour lui déposer un baiser sur les lèvres qu'ils partagèrent longuement. Blaine prit des mouchoirs dans la table de chevet de Finn et s'essuya le torse ainsi que celui de Finn pour enlever le sperme chaud et frais qu'ils venaient de se livrer l'un à l'autre. Ils se rhabillèrent en silence et Blaine demanda d'un air coquin :

- C'était top… On pourrait réessayer une prochaine fois, passe quand tu veux.

En voyant une nouvelle bosse se formait dans le pantalon de jogging de Finn, Blaine rajouta :

- Et même ce soir, je suis libre quand tu veux, Finn.

Finn se contenta de sourire et de lui faire un clin d'œil. Puis il se rapprocha de Blaine et l'embrassa tendrement en disant :

- A tout à l'heure, Blainounet.

Blaine sortit de la chambre de son amant pour rejoindre son petit copain avec lequel il voulait aussi un peu s'amuser. Finn tomba, épuisé, sur son lit et se mit à penser à Blaine en passant la main sous son caleçon.


End file.
